Awakening Crimson: The outtakes
by LoveIsEdwardBella
Summary: Selected outtakes from my "Awakening Crimson" fic. Including Alice & Rose's response to E & B's little "show" in ch.8 As well as other outtakes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone!

Finally the long-awaited outtakes are here

So here's Alice's reaction & lesson for Jasper after E & B's little show, enjoy!!!

~***This fic contains edited content***~

**A Full lemony versions of this fic is available at The Writers Coffee Shop library, under my penname: LoveIsEdwardBella**

**Link:**

**http://twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=658**

**(Just remember to replace the dots)**

**Other links can all be found via my profile :D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any characters!!

**APOV:**

Yes, I admit I knew this was going to happen, and yeah, who would blame me. As if I would deny myself or Jasper this. I knew neither he, nor I, for that matter would've been able to resist the provocative allure of Edward and Bella's little show. But that didn't mean Jazz didn't need to learn his lesson - and he would, by the time I was done with him he'd know better for next time, and trust me, there would be a next time. These "affairs" were only just beginning- I'd be the one to know right, and you wouldn't bet against me would you? The famous Alice...ha your loss if you would, you'll find out soon enough though, just like my Jasper – I knew he was returning soon, after that little episode, he'd be as horny as..., needing some of my lovin' like always, and though I'd seen him come to me, I hadn't seen what exactly would happen. That was one of the things I loved about my Jazz, he and I being together was still so unpredictable, it was always a surprise for me when we made love, he was one kinky cowboy, always taking me for a joy ride. He never failed to get a rise out of me, or himself for that matter...mmm just thinking about it, waiting for him....god only...three more minutes and thirty seconds til he walks in, in all his golden glory. My feet were jumping and twitching in anticipation, I couldn't wait, this was going to be so much fun, and I kind of hoped that Jasper was a little slow in learning his lesson today; it would provide all the more pleasure for me!

Jasper finally returned from the woods after E & B's little show, exactly three minutes and thirty seconds later – damn I'm good. He slowly walked into our room, where I was sitting naked on the wooden desk chair across the room from him. I heard his harsh intake of breath at the erotic sight. I was sitting...

* * *

~**Edited content**~

* * *

...giving Jasper an eye full of his favourite destination. "See something you like?" I mutter. "Oh yeah Ally" he says huskily. "Better than Bella?" I smirk with my eyebrows raised and he abruptly stopped moving, oh yeah, you're so busted Jazz. He hesitates only for a fraction of a second before turning his intense black eyes upon me "Of course baby, always and forever" he stares at me, sending shivers throughout my body with intensity of his gaze. That's my Jasper, he is one intense lover, but he was presently in trouble - it was time for some Jasper-Ed, or should I say Alice-Ed, he would be the one studying me after all....

* * *

~**Edited content**~

* * *

...It was time for him to remember I was in charge here and he needed to learn his lesson.

"Jasper," I panted breathlessly, "Next time you see something like you saw today, what should you do?"

"Umm ignore them?" he asked, unsure of himself. I sighed and shook my head "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper."

"I'll take that as a no then" he asked. I nodded "No touching for you until you get it right...

* * *

~**Edited content**~

* * *

Finally he brought his eyes back to mine, a satisfied and cocky grin spreading across his face. Even in my exhausted and satisfied state, where I felt like jelly, I wasn't having that, I was in charge. I took a deep breath, "Jasper," I said harshly. His eyes snapped to mine and upon seeing my glare, the cockiness slipped right off his face, that's better, I thought. "Did you learn your lesson"" I smirked, I didn't think he had.

"Yes" he whispered looking deeply into my eyes. "Oh," I said cockily, "and what would that be Jasper?"

"Well, next time I know that I have permission to watch."

"Yes," I nodded reassuringly "And what else? You get this right and you can touch me" I said seductively. His eyes flashed in anticipation but then he hesitated, apparently unsure of the next part and fuck if his vulnerability wasn't hot. "I shouldn't let you find out?" he asked. I shook my head in disappointment and his eyes fell. "Oh Jasper, you know me, there's no way you could hide that from me. I saw it all before it even happened."

His eyes flashed back to mine "So you knew it was going to happen and you didn't tell me, warn me?" He practically yelled. "And deny myself the pleasure of this Jazz, I don't think so" I smiled. He looked down again for a few moments gathering his thoughts and then looked back at me. "So you knew this would happen. That I would fail you, that you would torment me by not letting me touch you?"

"Well not exactly the specifics, I can never tell those with you Jazz. But I knew you would pleasure me and I hoped you would enjoy it. And you haven't failed me Jasper; you just need to learn for next time"

"Next time?" his head snapped up. I grinned "Yes, next time. She's a newborn Jazz, waking up to her newfound sexuality, there's going to be other instances." Jazz's eyes darkened in response to my words, "Do some of these occasions involve me?" He asked hesitantly, but he couldn't fool me, he was excited by the prospect of Bella. "Yes" I whispered my eyes falling as I saw his cock twitch in anticipation. I could sense him tense upon seeing my dejected response, making to move across the room to me. "Stay" I almost barked. "Ally," he cried "I want you, only you and always you. Please let me touch you, I know you want it."

"You haven't learnt your lesson yet, why should I?"

"Because you want it, badly. I know you Al, I see it, I can smell it and most of all I can feel it. The need and want rolling off you is just about killing me here baby. Every time you even glance at my c**k, it spikes so high I nearly explode, please let me touch you. I think I've learnt my lesson, let me show you please." He turned his eyes on me, unleashing a wave of persuasion.

"Jazz that's unfair" I pleaded.

"Well baby it could have been lust," He smirked, "Then you would've been putty in my hands, now that would have been unfair." He grinned at me, knowing I could never resist that smile of his.

"Fine," I huffed, "Show me you've learnt your lesson...

* * *

~**Edited content**~

* * *

"So good" he moaned against me, his words vibrating pleasurably through me.

"Better than Bella?" I breathed desperately. I had to ask, I knew he loved me, but irrationally I was jealous, and I was big enough to admit it. He pulled back from me and I moaned at the loss

"Al I can't believe you felt you had to even ask that" He said to me with a look of hurt in his eyes and I felt my chest clench in pain at causing him anguish. "I'm sorry Jazz, it's just she's very beautiful and after all these years..." I trailed off. "After all these years I only want you more Al, always. You know that, cut the crap, yeah Bella's beautiful but in my eyes she doesn't hold a candle to you or light my heart the way you do and always will. I love you" he vowed looking into my eyes, and I was a blubbering mess just without the tears. I brought my hand to caress his cheek tenderly, my thumb rubbing along his cheekbone softly as he leaned into my hand. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, he nestled between my legs until the feelings of love and desire crowding the room got too much for him and he...

* * *

~**Edited content**~

* * *

"Jazz, please tell me you've learnt your lesson so I can have you." I said looking into his eyes, practically begging him to know the answer - I couldn't wait much longer.

"Well" he said cockily once again, feeling much more in control now as he had me in a weak, desperate puddle of need.

However, two could play at this game, "Hmm but then again, maybe I might just go to bed. After all, I've already had two orgasms, I am pretty exhausted. I can't think of anything I need attend to, as I'd hate to leave something unresolved, to painfully fester overnight, with no release in sight. Can you?" " I smirked as I looked down at his painfully engorged hardness.

"No fair Al. Come one, I've learnt my lesson"

"Ok let's hear it Jazzy"

"Well let me see...I should watch?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"And I shouldn't hide it from you"

"Yes," again I nodded "And...The most vital lesson of all..."

"That I will love, want and need you, and only you for eternity" He said assuredly. I smiled "And..."

It was like a light bulb then went off inside of him. "That next time I should share it with you!" He smiled at me in triumph. "Why Jasper I think you've got it and more" I grinned as he smiled back at me, pleasure and relief evident upon his beautiful face.

He then sat unmoving on his haunches in between my legs, staring intently up at me and I wondered what he was thinking. Finally muttering "Jazz?" "Mmm" he muttered, as if coming back into his body from some faraway place. "What are you thinking? Talk to me" I asked as I offered him a tentative smile. He returned it with his beaming one, moving to his knees to caress my face in his hands. "I love you Alice" he said kissing me fiercely. "I love you too Jazz." "Good." He said. "Where were you?" I asked. "Just thinking about what you said. About learning my lesson, the possibilities of sharing with you next time." He grinned at me. "Jazz." I giggled...

* * *

~**Edited content**~

* * *

We lay panting for a while before he chuckled, "I think you should teach me a lesson more often baby." I brought my hand to caress his chest, turning to look up into his eyes, "Trust me babe, I've got plenty more in store for you. We've only just begun." I grinned.

~***~

What did you think? Review & let me know

Luv Morgs xxoo


	2. Chapter 2 Futuretake Volvo style!

**Hey everyone!**

I know this isn't the Rosalie/Emmett outtake that I promised you (I assure you it is on its way)

**But here's a little treat to tide you over ;D**

I've written a Future-Take for you!! It's an entry for the _Twific Auto erotica contest_ and involves what a lot of you have been waiting for: A threesome! Add the Volvo and we're up for some sexy and erotic times! But be warned, it's not for the lemony faint at heart!

Please check out my entry titled: **"And Volvo makes four"** at the Auto Erotica contest C2:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5730895/1/And_Volvo_makes_four

(Just replace the dots)

And please vote for me, only the top five get through! 

Voting runs until Feb 22 and is via the link below:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2177051/

So jump in the Volvo, belt up, hold on tight and get ready for some full-throttle, highly erotic, sexy times! Read, review & VOTE and I'll love you forever!!!

P.S If anyone wants to help me spread the word about my entry, I'll love you even more :D

Luv Morgs xoxo


End file.
